BLOODLINES
by BlackStreak1
Summary: Ben Boykewich is about to undergo the most dangerous crisis he has ever faced. Ben, will discover secrets from his family's past that have already affected his life. So what are those secrets, what prices must be paid, and who will pay them.
1. Prefase

I do not own anything, none of the characters portrayed in this story or the stories afterward. This all belongs to Brenda Hampton, well everything but the plot.

_**BOYKEWICH FAMILY BLOOD LINES**_

We all know that this show is titled _**"THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER"**_. But, so far nothing on this show has ever been kept secret, at least by the teenagers. But, the adults seem to be much better at it. The secret George kept from his family about his first marriage, and his indiscretions. The secret that Dr. Bowman kept from his family which will be revealed in Season 4. Even the secret Reuben kept from his family about Adrian. But, what are Leo Boykewich's secrets. So far he is the most honest adult on the show. But, what if there were reasons for that. What if Leo Boykewich despite his so called family history, and all of his fame and fortune was not real. What if he had secrets that he kept not only from Ben, but his wife as well. What would happen if these secrets came out. How would they affect himself, his son, his business, and his life. What would his son do when he himself unbeknown to he or Leo was already a victim of the secret his father kept. In **BLOOD LINES** we will explore the secret that Leo has kept from everyone since he himself learned it. But, what will the consequences be, and who will face them. How will it affect everyone on the show and what other secrets are being kept in _**"BLOOD LINES".**_


	2. Chapter 1 THE DEATH OF THE KING

I do not own anything, none of the characters portrayed in this story or the stories afterward. This all belongs to Brenda Hampton, well everything but the plot.

"_**THE DEATH OF THE KING"**_

Leo, looked at Ben and smiled as his son began to straighten his collar and inform him of the do's and dont's of proposing. First off Dad, always get down on one knee it shows a sense of tradition, and romance. It allows the person being proposed too the opportunity to realize what's happening and take it all in. Second, always take her by the left hand and hold it before you present the ring to her. This way she knows that you are serious and it is no joke. If you show her the ring, and she doesn't cry then you should worry because that means, she doesn't exactly want to get married.

Ben, Leo said in a heckled tone, I have proposed before you know, just as many times as you have to be honest. Also, the last time I checked I have better luck with my marriages than you. Or have you forgotten I was married to your mother for twenty years, and married to Betty for a whole year. Your marriages don't even last longer than eight months. Dad, that is hitting it below the belt, Ben said with sour voice. Well, you started it. I know you have a lot of experience proposing, more than any eighteen year old should have to be honest. But, give your old man some credit.

Okay, dad. Ben replied. Who would have thought both of us being married and divorced at almost the same time, Ben asked. Yeah, I know Leo said looking at his son. But, you were married to young, and I got married to soon, and to the wrong woman. Actually that works twice for me. I don't know, I think you had the right woman just not the right time, his father responded. Really Dad, which one Ben replied. Benjamen we both know which one I'm talking about, Leo replied as he grabbed his ring box and headed for the door. Ben looked at his father as he left and knew all to well which one he meant, but he turned his head to the thought disbelieving all that had happened in the past year.

Leo closed the garage door and got into the black BMW that he had just purchased. Tonight would be the night he would make his life truly complete. He thought that Betty would be the woman who made his life and Ben's life complete, but although he loved Betty she was'nt the woman he was meant to be with. The woman he was meant for after Sarah was a woman that he refused to accept had his heart. Mainly because she knew him so well and also because she was both his and his wife's best friend, as well as Ben's God Mother, Camille. Camille had been there to comfort him the day Sarah died. She was there with Bunny to help Ben cope with the loss of his mom. Camille was also the woman who helped him build his company, and been by his side from the very beginning. She had always been by his side, whether if it was working late to help on an account, or by his side escorting him to a dinner, or special event. Now he would make Camille, a permanent part of his life, he was going to ask her to be his last wife.

Leo, was hesitant as he pulled up outside of Camille's place. He knew that Camille was a bit hesitant at dating him especially since he and Betty were still married. But, after the incident with Betty's lawyer at the airport, she realized that things between she and Leo should not be so difficult. She actually approved of his choice. Leo was surprised that Betty, had given in so easily to his adjustments on the divorce, but Betty was a kind woman and he should have expected that of her. As he got out of the car he walked nervously up to her front door and ranged the door bell. As Camille answered she looked lovely in a red chanelle dress with with black sandal hills. She looked at Leo and asked, where's Mike. I thought he would be driving us tonight . I gave Mike the night off, I want it to be just you and me tonight Leo replied. He handed Camille a bouquet of roses, and walked her to the passenger side door. Camille was, hesitant as she got into the car,. She looked at Leo and wondered what was going on, with him.

Leo knew that Camille would be suspicious of his behaviour as he drove toward Geoff's, specifically because Leo never liked to drive. He never did, even as a kid who had his own car, he would get someone else to drive. Leo would rather let others be the one behind the wheel specifically because he liked to sit and watch the world go by so he could enjoy the ride. This way he could live the example "ENJOY THE JOURNEY NOT THE DESTINATION." But, tonight he wanted to control both the journey and the destination he wanted Camille to say yes, and become the wife he wanted, and the mother his son needed. As Leo pulled up in front of Geoff's his cell began to ring as he reached in his pocket to answer he told Camille to wait a moment. Camille sat in the passenger seat looking at Leo as he held his phone trying to figure what was going on in his head. As Leo answered the phone he heard a voice, that sent shivers into the very core of his soul. As Camille looked at Leo she watched his eyes widen and his happy expression disappear and his complexion go white. That was the last thing she saw as the car blew up, and a loud explosion rang out in front of Geoff's.

**Leo Boykewich "THE KING OF MEAT" IS DEAD!**


	3. Chapter 2 THE KING IS DEAD

**THE KING IS DEAD**

**Enriquez Home 8:30 pm**

Rueben and Cindy stood in their kitchen kissing as they were finally together after being separated for more than two weeks. Cindy held her husband close to her missing his touch for so long, and breathed in his scent. As they kissed and enjoyed the quietness of their home, as well as being alone together, Reuben's cell phone began to ring. Reuben, I thought we agreed that tonight we would not bring work with us, Cindy said in an upset tone. I promise sweetheart it will only take a moment, my office knows to only call me under the utmost emergency, Reuben replied as he answered his phone.

Hello this is ADA Enriquez, as Reuben heard the news from the chief his eyes became blank and his face turned deep a his wife stared him. Reuben what his it, Cindy asked looking worried as her husband talked. Yes, are you sure, yeah, I'll get there as soon as I can. Reuben then put his phone away, and sat on the table looking confused and sad. Rueben, what is wrong honey, Cindy asked, as she tried to console, her husband. Cindy there was a car explosion in front of Geoff's tonight.

What, Cindy replied in a shocked and worried tone was anyone hurt? Yes, witnesses say there were two people in the car as it exploded. Oh my God, sweetie are they, she stopped herself before she could complete her sentence. Yes, emergency services say there were no survivors. Oh that is horrible Rueben, you should go and do your job we can be together another night, she replied. Cindy, Reuben stood and looked at his wife with red eyes and tears forming the car belonged to Leo Boykewich. Cindy covered her mouth and nearly collapsed as that name was spoken her.

Reuben, she said in a scared shaken voice was Ben in the car sweetie. No, from what the witnesses have reported there were only two people, Leo and a blond lady friend. Camille or Betty, Cindy asked in a gasp. Well since Betty and Leo ended the divorce a month ago I believe she is in Idaho with her family, and since Leo told me he would be going out tonight, I'm guessing it was Camille Reuben said, with a heavy heart. Does Ben know Cindy asked tears in her eyes. No, that's why they called me they think that it would be better if he heard the news from me considering I'm his father in law or former in law.

Reuben, I don't understand she asked, still crying and shaken by the news. Who would do something like this to Leo and Camille of all people. They are two of the kindest people I have ever met. I don't know, Reuben responded still trying to grasp the news, of his friends' death. Cindy, hugged her husband and began to cry into his shoulder, and tried to console him as he tried to console her. How will you tell him Cindy asked as she looked at her husband in the eyes. I don't know he responded as he looked at his wife not knowing how he would tell Ben.

Reuben didn't know what to do. Cindy, I want you to go to George's and stay there until I get back, he said. Cindy complied and told her husband that she would also inform Adrian. And Reuben if you need my help telling Ben call me she responded as she headed next door. Cindy nor Reuben had stopped caring for Ben. He was their son in law and even though they thought Omar was a good man, to them Ben was the man their daughter was meant to be with. Now the young man who had already endured so much in the past four years would now have to endure much more.

**Boykewich Family Estate **

Ben sat in his room and began to review the many college applications he had received in the previous week. So far he had been accepted to Boston University, New York University, Penn State University, and Columbia University. He was also waiting to hear from Moore-house University, andKarvard. Unlike everyone else he had decided that he was done being so close to home, and involved with all the drama that went with it. Ben sat in his chair recalling his first day at Grant High.

He remembered watching Grace Bowman walk down the stairs with Jack Pappas, and how his friends told him how he should set his sights lower. He had also been staring at the exotic beauty of Adrian Lee, and how Ricky Underwood got to her first. Then he was in shock at how Ricky moved from Adrian, to Grace so easily. Then he remembered how he tried to catch the attention of the shy yet pretty face of Amy Jeurgens as she walked through the door. He even remembered how she totally ignored him in order to speak with Ricky. Ben felt a little down after remembering that how, on his first day of school it had already been resolved that he was no competition for Ricky Underwood when it came to the hearts of women.

But, that was almost four years ago and much had happened since then. Grace Bowman had sex with Jack, and lost her father at the same time. She had also lost her once virtuous and Christian nature as well, and now had been sexually active with more than four men. He also found it strange how it was revealed that she was kicked out of med camp for inappropriate behavior. Amy Jeurgens, had stopped ignoring him and soon they were dating for almost two years. It was strange how he accepted and fell in love with her, even though she was pregnant with another man's child. But, was an even bigger shock was how he had come to realize despite all of her protest, and confessions of love too him she was actually in love with Ricky Underwood. She had even moved in with him and their son, into his family's butcher shop apartment, and become engaged.

But, what he remembered most was his life with the promiscuous, yet infatuating Adrian Lee. Adrian went from being unapproachable to his partner in crime of keeping Amy and Ricky apart. She then became his closest friend whom he confided his deepest secrets. Next she was the girl who took his virginity in the backseat of his car in a moment of anger and revenge. She then became the future mother of his child, and his wife. Now she was his ex-wife, and ex-mother of his child, and the girl who helped to tear apart his friendship with Henry and Alice. Yet he had forgiven her out for that, because of his actions after she got rid of the nursery. But the one thing he did not want to admit was that she was also love of his life, and still was.

Adrian and he had forgiven one another, and were trying to be friends again. She was now dating a college student named Omar who had embarrassed her at the party, and living in the condo they once shared with Grace Bowman. He himself tried to get into a relationship with a girl he met at the party graduation party. But, his life was in turmoil at the time, and he experimented with marijuana causing to nearly lose his father's respect. His dad nearly lost the family business when Betty protested the divorce on grounds of infidelity. But, now everything seemed to be working out for the young man.

Although his relationship with Dylan did not last he decided that he did not need another relationship, especially so soon. Ben knew how it felt to be with someone who was still in love with someone else, and he swore not to put someone else through that ordeal. So he, and Dylan parted as friends, she even emailed him from time to time, and let him know how she was. She had met a guy at her knew school, and they were getting serious. But, she also let him know that if he ever was interested in being more than friends she would keep the door open for him.

But, Ben liked having Dylan as a friend and until he was sure that his feelings for Adrian would dissolve or turn into something else he thought it best to just stay single, and enjoy his senior year. However in the past recent months since school had started that was easier said than done. Since the fiasco of his summer school punishment by his father, and his separation of relationships many found his company to be unwanted. First he decided that he could no longer be friends with Amy and Ricky. After their stunt with Adrian at the party he thougt it best for everyone, especially he and Adrian if they just parted ways. However Amy became angry at this altenative and insulted not only he and Adrian but their deceased daughter as well. This incident would have turned horrible had he not intersected Adrian, and warned Amy to shut up.

Ricky and he also had an altercation after the incident where he told Amy to shut up, and both men realized that Ben's decision to stay away was the right choice for all parties involved. He also had a situation with Alice who tried to sleep with him after she found Adrian and Henry together, but both realized that they were only meant to be friends and they should not complicate their relationship. Henry on the other hand was not forgiven for his actions since Ben thought him selfish and a hypocrite for his actions and comments after what happened. But, Henry did not suffer long since he met a new girl and was now in an open relationship with her. Alice had also found someone new and was doing very well with her new boyfriend Grant.

However Amy and Ricky were not quite the same since the engagement. Apparently there was a bit of an incident with Amy and her two besties Madison and Lauren. Madison and Lauren got into a dispute over Madison's night with Jesse, and Amy seeking to calm the trouble was questioned by both her friends of being an unfit mother. Strangely enough it was Madison that thought Amy was using John as no more than a fashion accessory. After this it caused Amy to rethink her engagement, and her life with Ricky. This actually pleased Ricky who was not ready to get married so soon, so they both decided to make it a long engagement. So as Ben sat surmizing everyone seemed to be happy or at least content, even himself.

He then thought about his Dad, and Camille. He always figured there was something more to his father's relationship with her, but his dad refused to admit it. Ben liked Betty even though he did not trust her at first, he had to admit he became fond of Betty. Over time he even began to consider her a friend. She was supportive of him despite his actions towards her, and she was the one person who supported both he and Adrian from the beginning. He was surprised when Betty began to protest the divorce, but after meeting her lawyer he realized the scum had only manipulated Betty's kind, trusting, but naive nature.

He was also happy that Betty decided to allow Adrian to keep the 50 k. sapphire ring that Ben gave her for their engagement. He was still paying her for it, but even though she could have taken it back she didn't. It was the ring in fact that caused Betty to rethink her case with Leo, when her lawyer said that she should ask for full compensation for the ring, from Ben since he and Adrian were getting divorced. Betty totally disapproved of that since she had come to think of Ben as her son, and did not want a gift that she had given him to be thought of as something so cheap. It was at the airport that she fired her lawyer after he brought up this statement and consented to the divorce.

Now, she was back in Idaho with her family, and from the emails that she sent to Ben was also taking classes in business, and finance. She decided that she wanted to start up her own company one day, and see if she could become a fortune 500 member like Leo. Ben replied back to her since he was going to be majoring in the same field that he would gladly help her in any way he could. Ben decided that since she supported him, he wanted to support her. He also promised her when she started her company that no matter what he was doing he would intern for her and help her manage it.

Now he thought my Dad is finally going to be with the woman he loves. Ben, had to admit he always liked Camille. When he was a child he used to watch how his mother, and she would joke about her being alone so much with Leo at the office. But, his mom knew it was all innocent, and Camille would never take advantage of the trust Sarah had in her. Camille was very supportive of his father when his mom past away. He remembered how when his father refused to go to work, Camille actually brought clients and business associates to the house for Leo to meet. She even began to set up the company to work from inside the house itself. Ben remembered his father was asleep in bed one day when Camille forced him to meet with foreign investors in the kitchen, wearing only a bathrobe and pajammas.

This incident sparked his dad to getting out of his depression and continue to move on with his life. It also helped Ben as well, because when Leo or Camille were too busy to read to him, Ben was read to by employees, interns, and even a foreign investor at one point. The investor spoke a strange language which Ben learned was Itlalian, and also his family's native tongue. This prompted Ben to actually learn Italian so he could have a sense of his family heritage. Yeah, Camille had easily become an important part of he and his dad's life, and now she would be part of their life permanently. He knew in his heart Camille would say yes because he always noticed how Camille would look at his father the same way he once looked at Amy, and how he sometimes still looked at Adrian. So he was happy that because of her he could go to a far away college without being worried about leaving his father alone for so long.

Ben was awoken from his thoughts when the maid Marisol knocked on his door to inform him that he had visitors. Visitors, Ben thought to himself I usually don't have anyone stopping by to see me, especially this late. Ben got up from his desk and headed down stairs when he saw Reuben standing in the living room along with a police officer. Ben wondered what Reuben would be doing here especially so late, when Ben saw the police officer beside him he began to worry. Reuben, Ben began. Why are you here and why did you bring an officer with you.

Ben, Reuben said looking at his young ex-son in law I have some knews, and you should sit down. Ben, was hesitant as he looked at Reuben, he recognized the look Reuben had on his face. He had seen it three times before. The first was on his father's when he told him that his mother had died. The second time he saw it was when he was told that Marshall Bowman died. The last time he saw it was the day Dr. Otavi, told him that his daughter was dead. Ben, knew what Reuben was about to say and that did not make it any easier on Ben, as he sat down in the chair in his living room. Ben sat down and did not look at Reuben, but he managed to hear every word that Reuben told him. Ben, there was an explosion in front of Geoff's tonight,a nd two people were killed. The car that blew up belonged to your father. I'm so sorry Ben.

Ben did not look at Reuben, nor did he move or blink. He took in what was said to him but, he did not quite understand it. His father the only person he had left in the world, and the only person who Ben knew never to let him down was dead. Camille, a woman who had been apart of his life since the day he was born, was also gone. Ben couldn't believe this. His father was the greatest man in the world in his eyes. He had no enemies, so who would want to blow up his car. He had never known his father to do anything wrong, he would even return the change to a cashier if he had been over paid. But someone had hated his father so much that they would blow up his car, and kill both he and his date. Ben did not know what to do, long ago he would have fainted, part of him wanted to scream. Now he just sat there disblieving all that he was hearing. For a moment he wanted to believe he was dreaming. But he moved, he blinked, no he said to himself, I'm awake, this is real. But, it can't be real, he said as he began to cry and bowed his face into his hands.


	4. Chapter 3 THE KING IS DEAD II

**THE KING IS DEAD II**

**CONDO OF ADRIAN LEE & GRACE BOWMAN**

Adrian sat on the couch with Grace as they did their nails and began to chat about what they were going to do for the weekend. Tonight was a girl's night no guys, no parents, just the two roomies and their manipedi kit. Adrian began to blow on her nails as Grace asked what she was going to be doing for the weekend. You mean beside's Omar, Adrian said with a smile. Yes, Grace said with giggle, you two are so naughty or have you forgotten that your bedroom is right next to mine, the blond stated. No Gracie, I haven't forgotten we just sometimes get out of hand. Besides' I didn't say a word when you and Jack were together last weekend, Adrian replied.

Do you think I'm a hypocrite Grace, Adrian asked as she began to look at her roommate. What do yo mean Grace asked surprised by the question. Well, this condo was meant for me and Ben to start our family. Now I'm living here with you, sleeping with Omar, and I had sex with Henry, while Ben is living at home without anything. His Dad is paying for all this plus my education, and he even let me keep my engagement ring. k It feels as if I get rewarded for being a BITCH to the one person who has always been there for me. AHEM, Grace repleid. Grace you know what I mean. Well do you want my honest answer, Grace asked. Yes, Adrian replied. Alright, so no throwing me out when I tell you, Grace said. Just answer the question Adrian heckled as she hit her with the pillow. Yes, I think you are.

Adrian, looked at Grace with a sad expression. Adrian, I know that you are a good person, and that you and Ben care about one another. But, from how things are going you're acting as if what happened between you two didn't mean anything. Adrian, he was the father of your child and your husband. He forgave you when he could have taken everything away from you and left you with nothing. But, he didn't instead, he took it all in and even gave up his best friend for you. You haven't given up anything, and it seem's as though you treated him just like Amy, worse than Amy, Grace replied as she looked at her friend with a concern, and remorse for telling her, her opinion.

Usually Adrian, would have either struck back at Grace for her comments, or shrugged it off, but she knew Grace was right. Ben Boykewich loved her, took care of her, and treated her with respect, even though he didn't have to. After she slept with his best friend Ben actually felt guilty for leaving her that night at the party and forgave her. When Amy insulted both she and Mercy, Ben stepped between them still protecting her and gave Amy back her own medicine. She remembered that even when she was at her lowest, when Mercy died Ben was there to try and pick her up. But, she didn't do the same. She was angry with him after his comments for taking out the nursery, and when she found he had left. But, he was her husband and at first she wanted to still try and make it work. But, then she thought why try, when he wasn't. So she decided that she should turn her efforts back to Ricky since, she no longer had anything keeping them apart.

She felt bad for that, forgetting Mercy ever even existed. She felt guilty over how her daughter was conceived, but deep down part of her enjoyed that night. She had always wanted to be with Ben. She had gotten to know him as an ally to keep Amy and Ricky apart, but over time they became more. She even found him attractive, in a fat chance kind of way. Ben was literally the opposite of her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was that made her want him so much. Then that night in the car she realized, what made her want him, unlike any other guy she had ever been with Ben was innocent. Ben, was honest, noble, caring, loving, and naïve. But, that night she took all that from him and wanted to give it back to him.

So she decided after she discovered she was pregnant that she would allow he and Amy to stay together and get an abortion. But, after having talked with Ben, Grace, her parents, and even Ricky's mother Margaret, she realized she couldn't go through with it. That's when Ben, met her outside, and let her know that no matter what her decision he would be there for her, and the baby. It was at hat moment that Adrian started to fall in love with Ben, because he was there for her.

When they got engaged she rembered that to be the most romantic night of her life, but she didn't need a resturuant or the 50k. ring she still wore. She only wanted Ben. The greatest nights of her life as far as she could remember would be with him. They would be talking, or kissing, and sometimes they would just be holding one another without any words between them. She would be content just lying, or sitting there in his arms. Not even her first love Antonio could compare to how it felt to be held by Ben. Even when they were just friends, and he would hug her, he always had a way of making her feel at ease and comforted.

**Flashback September 25, 2011 Home of Adrian and Ben **

_She remembered when they first truly made love, in the nursery. She was helping him put together the crib they had just bought together. The excursion was suppose to be a double date with Henry and Alice but they backed out at the last minute. So it was just her and Ben, and they actually had a great time together picking out the things needed for the nursery. Ben was so funny to Adrian as he lugged most of everything thing they bought up the steps to the condo by himself. She was surprised that he could carry so much without falling or hurting himself._

_When they had finished bringing everything in, Ben made them lunch, of hot dogs and chips. It was then the task of setting up the nursery. Ben had already put up the wall paper and painted it by himself, so she decided to help with the decorations, and crib. While Ben took everything out of the box, she grabbed a tool kit and began the task of getting everything organized. They soon had half the crib put together, and took a break. They surveyed the nursery and both were happy with all they had accomplished. You know what Benny, I think we can actually do this she responded as she looked at everything. Yeah, "My Angel" I actually think we can pull this off. She looked at Ben, when he said that and asked why did you call me that, Adrian asked. Because, of how you're looking at me right now, Ben responded. It feel's like I'm being stared at by an Angel, Ben replied. Yeah, a fallen angel she said, jokingly._

_Perhaps, Ben said, but you're still my Angel. My Angel of Mercy. Mercy, Adrian said as she heard the word. I like that word, it's profound and unique. Ben, she yelled I know what I want to name the baby. You do, what he asked Mercy. Mercy, Ben thought I like it. You are my angel, and our baby is our Mercy. Adrian kissed Ben deeply now that they had finally thought of a name for their expected child. It was then the kiss she shared with him awoke a tingling inside her like she had never felt before. She didn't know if it was the hormones, or the fact that she and Ben had found a name for their daughter, but she wanted him. She wanted that moment to be with him, totally, physically, emotionally, and spirtually. Adrian felt in that moment she, Ben, and their daughter should be as one. _

_She continued to kiss Ben, and moved her hands inside his shirt. Unlike the first time Ben didn't protest, he actually began to move his hands under her clothes as well soon they were both lying on the floor laughing smiling, and being intimate just like that night in the car. As Ben and she made love Adrian felt, more power and love from every, kiss, every touch, and every move that she and Ben made, than she had ever felt with anyone she had ever been with. When they were done they held one another and both realized this was real love. That was amazing Adrian said as she looked at Ben. Yes it was Ben exclaimed exhausted from their previous activity. _

_Well, I knew we were going to christen the baby, but I didn't think we would christen the nursery as well, Adrian said with a smile. Well now we have everything, we have our home, we have our nursery, we have our friends and family, and we have each other Ben said, smiling at his finacee. What's wrong, Adrian said as Ben began to smile uncontrollably, and cough. Nothing I just think I need to replenish my fluids, he said with a dry mouth but a big smile. Okay, but I have a feeling you are going to be thirsty again she said with one of her mishiveous smirks._

Adrian, Adrian, are you okay? Grace asked Adrian worried she had hurt her friend since she did not reply. Yeah, Adrian said as she came back to the present leaving that night in the past with Ben in the nursery in her memories. I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have been so blunt, Grace told her, looking sorry. Don't be sorry Gracie, Adrian replied. It's all true and I'm the one who should be sorry. Everything you said was true and I should be the one apologizing to Ben. Adrian, Grace asked in a lower tone do you still love him. Yes, I do Adrian said in a hush tone as if she did not want to hear the answer herself. Then why don't you just tell him that, Grace asked in a frantic tone. Because Gracie, I'm no good for him. I have caused him nothing but pain, and sooner or later he is going to figure that out. I think if I tried to be with him again all I will do is cause him more pain, so I'm not, Adrian answered almost ready to cry.

But, Adrian I know he still loves you I see it whenever he looks at you, Grace told her. Grace I know that too, but it doesn't change what I did, and what I made him lose. I'm going to let him stay my friend, and not try and interfere with his life anymore. I'm going to continue to date and screw Omar, until I get tired or he does. Then, I'm going to let Ben graduate from highschool go to a great college. I'm going to finish college here and then go to a great grad school and law school. Then I'm going to watch him take over his father's company and meet some great girl who will see all the great things in him, that I never appreciated. Then I'm going to kiss him one last time after his wedding, and try and find someone who is half the man that he is. Because I don't need to continue messing up his life anymore than I already have.

Grace's heart was truly broken by Adrian's confession to her. So, lets' stop talking about my greatest mistake and finish our nails, Adrian, said in a happy yet forced tone. As she reached for the nail file, her phone began to ring. When she picked it up, Adrian heard her mother on the other line, crying and talking into the phone. Mom, Mom, Mammacita, Adrian cried out, what's wrong. What, Adrian said as her face went blank. Mom is Ben, okay, mom, I'll tell Grace. Adrian let the phone slide slowly from her hand, and sat down on the sofa with tears in her eyes.

Adrian, whats' wrong Grace asked looking worried as Adrian began to cry. Is something wrong Adrian, is Ben okay, she said frantically. No, Grace Ben is not okay, Ben is never going to be okay again, Adrian sobbed. Adrian, you're scaring me she said as Adrian's eyes swelled with tears. That was my mom Grace, there was an explosion in front of Geoff's tonight. WHAT!, Grace yelled as she heard the news. Was it Ben, was he hurt, Grace said. No, Grace he wasn't, but his father and Camille were. Oh my God!, Grace exclaimed as she held her hand to her mouth and tears began to swell in her eyes as well. Are they okay, how badly were they injured. The explosion came from a car bomb Grace, their car. They were inside when it blew, they're gone Grace, Adrian said as she let the tears fall with every word she spoke. The two young women, began to cry together for the loss of such a strong sweet man like Leo Boykewich. Adrian also cried for his son, who she knew would be lost without his father. Adrian truly loved Ben, and now after all that she and he had been through with Ricky, Amy, and Mercy someone had chosen to put him through much worse.

**BOYKEWITCH BUTCHER SHOP APARTMENT**

Ricky sat on the sofa with Amy as they began to watch a movie, and he noticed Amy begin to fall asleep on his arm. Amy, he whispered in his ear softly maybe we should turn in early. No she said I'm still wide awake, and the movie is still going. Amy its okay we can still watch the movie some other time, we don't need stay awake all night. Ricky was about to protest when his phone began to vibrate. Hello, he said as began to rub Amy's shoulder as she yawned. Ricky, its your mom Nora (Sniff) something horrible has happened. What, Mom what is it are you all right he yelled, startling Amy forcing her to wake up. Is George okay, mom what is it, asking for answer's from his mom worriedly. Ricky, George spoke as he took the phone from Nora. It's Geogre Jeurgens, everything is fine here but something bad has happened. What, George, what the hell is going on and why was my mom crying he demanded. It's Leo, Ricky he's been killed.

What, this can't be George Leo can't be dead I just spoke to him this morning. Ricky, I know its hard to believe but it is the truth. He was parked in front of Geoff's tonight when his car blew up, George said as he repeated all that Cindy had told him as she knocked on his back door earlier. She was now sitting at his kitchent table helping to console Nora who was nearly falling apart at the knews of hearing of her boss's demise. Nora, never believed that people could be as nice as Leo Boykewich and Ben, but after meeting him, she could now say there was a God. But, now after hearing of his death, and how he died she also now believed there was indeed a devil as well.

Ricky, got up from the sofa and threw his phone to the wall breaking it, and tears began to form in his eyes. Ricky! What's wrong Amy asked as she got up from the sofa wondering what was said on the phone that caused Ricky to act like that. Ricky began to pace back and forward trying to gather his thoughts about the knews of Leo's death. Amy, Ricky said with a sad voice something horrible has just happened. Ricky tell me Amy said now with tears, after seeing her fiancee who is usually more composed literally breaking down in frong of her. Amy, Leo is dead, Ricky told her and began to cry.

What, Amy said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Ricky, that's impossible we just saw him today, and he was fine. Amy, somebody blew up Leo's car in front of Geoff's tonight, Ricky explained. Ricky, that can't be, Leo is the nicest man in the world no one would do something so horrible to him, as she cried. I know, Amy but someone did hate him and they killed Leo, and Camille she was in the car with him. Ricky, Amy said was…. Was Ben in the car with them she asked almost ready to break down. Ricky looked at Amy and saw, that even thought he and Amy were in love and together, she still cared deeply for Ben. He knew the reason's why as well. Unlike he, Ben was there for her from the beginning and he even forgave her after he discovered that she kept her pregnancy from him. Ricky never admitted to Amy or anyone else but Leo, that it was Ben who actually made him become a better man. Ben, was noble honest and caring. He envied Ben for being the person that Amy loved first even though she was the mother of his son.

He decided to admit to Leo one day that the reason he decided to be with Amy, and start his change was because he saw that John was also slowly becoming attatched to Ben, and he feared that John would begin to love him more than him. Even though John distanced himself at first to Ben, he slowly became attatched to him. He never told Amy, but John's first word was actually Ben. He heard his son say it when Ben stopped by one day unannounced and left. Ben, didn't hear him as he closed the door but he did when Ben said goodbye to John, and John waved goodbye to him, and said his name. It may have been a fluke but it worried him that his son's first word, was not daddy or mommy but the name of his mother's boyfriend. It was that day he started to think that it was time he became more involved in not only John's life, but Amy's as well.

Now, almost two years later, his son was about to turn three and he and Amy were engaged and living together. Ben, and Leo had done so much for him, Ben was literally Ricky's best friend at one point. He even began to consider marrying Amy, because he saw how happy he and Adrian had been when they first got engaged. He remembered he tried to stop Ben from asking Adrian to marry him, but he realized that may have been because of jealousy. He still cared for Adrian, and somewhere he knew that Ben was the better man for her. Unlike him, Adrian could trust Ben, and count on him.

One of the reason's he was worried about Ben, and Adrian being friends' was because he knew that Adrian and he could fall in love. Not because Adrian was so promiscuous, but because Ben was literally everything Adrian both wanted and needed in a guy. He didn't want to lose Adrian to Ben, as he lost Amy. He even felt guilty about all that had transpired between, he, Adrian, Amy, and Ben. He realized what Ben told him month's ago was true. Most of all the problem's that Ben went through were caused by him. If he would have broken up with Adrian, or just made his feelings for Amy clear, perhaps Adrian and Ben would be together without all the drama that went along with it. Without, the accidental pregnancy, without the loss of their child, or the wedding. But, he could do nothing about it now, nor could he do anything about the pain that Ben was going through now.

No, Amy Ben wasn't in the car when it blew. But, after hearing the knews I'm guessing that right now he wishes he was. Leo, is Ben's best friend, and the only family that Ben has left, and I don't know what he is going to do now without him. Ricky, we have to be there for him, I owe it to him, we both owe it to him, Amy said still crying. I know that Amy, but I don't know how, to be there for him. Especially, after all that has happened between all of us. Part of me wonders if he even wants us around, Ricky said with tears in his eyes. Amy, looked at Ricky and knew he was right, after all that Ben and Leo had done for both she and Ricky, she had no idea how to be there for him now. Now the one time when Ben truly needed her she didn't know if she could be there for him. Strange she thought to herself, no matter what it was Ben was there for her so easily when she needed him. He always seemed to know just what to say or do when she was down.

But she didn't. She didn't know what to do, when he broke down in front of the school about his fear of being married. She didn't know what to do when she found out that he and Adrian lost their daughter. She didn't know what to do when his marriage was falling apart. She now felt truly guilt over what had happened at the party. She and Ricky wanted to give Adrian what she wanted by kissing her that way she could hopefully realize what she needed. But, it backfired and as usual Adrian did something wreckless, and instead of blaming Adrian, Ben blamed she, Ricky, and even Henry. She thougth it was stupid of Ben to blame everyone, but Adrian for her mistakes. But what she said to Ben after that was unforgivable, even she knew that. When she saw Adrian had heard her, she was prepared for the beating she knew Adrian was going to give her. But, as usual Ben came to her and Adrian's rescue by telling her to shut up and taking Adrian away before anything bad could happen. Ben, seemed to always be there when people needed him. But now, she wondered if anyone would or could be there for him when he needs someone.


	5. Chapter  THE KING IS DEAD III

**THE KING IS DEAD 3**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING "THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER" NOT THE CHARACTERS,SETTING, NOTHING! :) enjoy!**

**BOYKEWICH ESTATES**  
>Reuben placed a consoling hand on Ben's shoulder as he told him the events which had been relayed to him about Leo and Camille's demise. He knew it was difficult, but he had to also inform Ben that he would have to give a statement to the officer who came with him, and he would also have the unpleasant responsibility of identifying his father's remains. However the car and its occuapants had been vaporized in the explosion, so Ben would have to identify the only salvagalbe effects the forensic team had discovered. Ben, was still in tears, and in shock when he was asked by the officer to give a description of his last moments with Leo. Ben was in a total chaotic state when he gave what little information he could of what happened in his last moments with his father. He explained to the officer that his father was wearing a black suit, and a red tie. He also revealed to them that his father was wearing a set of diamond studded cufflinks. He wanted to look his best, because he was going to propose to Camille tonight, he relayed to them fighting back his tears.<p>

It was at that moment a detective was introduced at the door by Marisol. The detective had a kind and familiar face as Ben recognized him when he stepped into the room. Ben looked up to see the now re-instated face of Det. Robert Molina. Hi, Bensaid with a sad and now controlled expression. Hello Ben long time no see, replied Det. Molina. I wish I could say it was good to see you under much better circumstances. Yeah, well my life hasn't had many great things about it lately, Ben replied with a small smile. I heard you got married, how is everything. The same as you Ben said. She decided she couldn't stay married to me so we got divorced. No offense he said looking at Rueben. None taken, Reuben replied. I'm sorry to hear that Ben, Det. Molina responded. But, if it makes any difference when I heard it was you and Adrian, I actually put money on the two of you. Well, I'm sorry we let you make a poor bet. Yeah, well it was a ten to one bet, Det. Molina replied.

Det. Molina, looked at Ben and how sad and broken the young man looked. When he first met Ben, he had to admit he liked Ben. Ben, and Leo were the type of men who took lemons, and made lemonade. When Ben began his relationship with Amy Jeurgens he always knew that they would not make it, mainly because they were so young and the odds were against them. Amy was carrying the child of another boy, and even though she seemed to care about Ben, Det. Molina believed she was only with Ben out of necessity. Ben was nice, kind, and he actually cared about her unlike Ricky did at that time. He knew that Amy needed that from him, but he also knew that Amy no matter how much she cared about Ben was not totally invested in their relationship. He always knew the fate of their relationship would always come down to Ricky Underwood, and his feelings toward Amy and the baby.

As for Adrian, she was wild, angry, and a bit of a loner, he thought it was actually a good thing when he forced her to give Ben a ride once. He always thought that she needed to have a friend like Ben, this would allow her to see that there are a better set of guys in the world than the ones she dated. He wasn't that surprised when he was told that she was pregnant, but he was shocked when he learned who the father was. He even felt as if she and Ben might make their marriage work unlike his. He and his wife were now separated and on the virge of divorce. This took two years to happen, after several fights, and many nights he spent on the couch, or working late nights. But things in their marriage took a further turn for the worse, when a blood test revealed that his son was not his. Now there was no reason for them to be married, especially since he only got married for the baby.

When he heard how Ben got married for the same reason, he wished that their marriage would make it, even if his didn't. Ben wanted to be a family man and Adrian as he noticed just wanted to be loved. Det. Molina saw that Ben had a lot of that to spare, and even lit a candle for both Ben and Adrian when he heard about the death of their child. Now after all that he would now have to question Ben, about the death of his father. Det. Molina was a truly great detective he was known for having brilliant instincts and very good intuition, which allowed him to solve many cases and receive several accomodations. But now, this case baffled him because even he could not figure who would want to kill the Sausage King Leo Boykewich. But, what worried him most was if the people who killed Leo were not done, and they may be going after his son as well.

Ben was then asked by both Reuben, and Det. Molina if there was anyone he would like to call to escort him to the hospital. Ben, for a moment didn't even know if he had anyone to call when he heard a very familiar voice. I'll go with him said Bunny, as she stepped into the room wearing only a robe with curlers in her hair. Ben got up as Bunny walked toward him, he then collapsed into her embrace as she held him and cried with him over the loss of his father. Also in the door way stood Mike Faustino, Ben and Leo's driver who also had a tear on his face as he watched the scene. Beside Mike stood Leo's lawyer David Niven who heard the news, and also rushed to the mansion to both advise Ben of his legal rights, and console the son of a very dear friend. But, also beside David stood a man who was a stranger to the whole scene. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie and a silver crest pen on his tie engraven with a strange emblem. He stood there carrying a black briefcase almost motionless, and without any emotion toward the events that were occuring around him. The stranger looked Italian, with black hair, and a pencil thin beard on his face. The stranger seemed to be ominous of some dark force, as he stood in the background just watching everything unfold.

So how you doing kid, Bunny said as she looked at Ben with swollen red eyes. I've been better, I have been so much better Bunny. I just don't understand Bunny he said ready to break down again. What did I do? What did my dad do? Haven't I suffered enough already? Or am I just cursed to lose everyone I love? I don't know sweety, but I promise you that you will never lose me and I will always be here for you, Bunny replied. Ben, was then led out by Bunny, Mike, Reuben, David, and the stranger who still had not introduced himself. The stranger continued to stand in the background, and walked behind everyone else as Ben, Bunny, and Mike got into the back of limousine. Det. Molina stood and watched the procession, and noticed the stranger get into a separate car with David. Det. Molina then removed his cell phone from his pocket and took a picture of the stranger. He made a mental note to himself that he would have to discover who this man was, because for some reason he got an odd feeling that he may have some insight into what happened to Leo and Camille.

**COUNTY CORONER'S OFFICE 11 PM.**

Ben stood in front of the county coroners's exam room as he saw two bodies being covered by sheets, he also looked down at a desk filled with charred remains of items that were once in the car with his father. The coroner was an older man around the age of fifty years old and had a bald head wand wearing wire frame glasses. He was smaller and seemed to be used to the unhappy aura that permiated the presence of everyone in the room. He looked at Ben with frozen eyes almost melting as he began to remove items from the bags in front of Ben and presenting them and asking if he could identify any of them. I'm Dr. Feldman he said and I will be performing the autopsy on your father and his companion. I haven't started yet, but if it is any consolation to you I promise that your father and she did not suffer. Ben, looked at him and said with a broken voice. That's good but right now I think I am suffering enough for both of them. Dr. Feldman stared at Ben a minute and replied. Yeah, I guess you are. He had been doing this job for twenty four years and it never got any easier on him or the people who were left behind.

But, if I can make it easier these items are all you have to identify this way you can clarify on the affidavid that these effects belong to your father and I can match their…..um bodies with their dental records. He presented Ben with a badly burned watch and gold ring band, along with it he showed Ben the ring box with a 24 kt. Diamond ring inside. Ben took the watch and the rings and recognized them immediately. He turned the watch over and saw the inscription that was printed on the back. "MAY WE BE MARRIED TWENTY YEARS MORE".

It was the watch his mother had given to his father for their twentieth wedding anniversary, he remembered that day so well. His mother was wearing a red sleevelss dress, and his father was wearing a red shirt with black pants, like himself. His dad wanted them all to go out that night and he was allowed to go along to celebrate as a family. They went to dinner, and then to a magnificent firework display at the carnival that had arrived in town. Ben remembered watching his parents laugh and play as his father won his mom a stuffed kitten. Then his mom gave him the watch to present to his dad. That memory stood out so well to him because that was the last anniversary they celebrated together.

Ben, looked at everyone who was waiting on an answer from him as to whether or not those were his father's effects. Ben, put the items down and said, Yeah these are all his, and gulped a large lump in his throat trying to hold back tears. The coroner then handed him a form and asked him to sigh the bottom to varify that the items presented belonged to Leonardo Davincii Boykewich. He smiled remembering that his father hated to be called by his full name, he started to recall how when ever his mother was mad at him or just wanted to tease him she would say his full name. She enjoyed seeing the red cheeks on his face as he would become embarassed, especially if she did it in front of guest. She once told Ben that he was embarassed by the name becausehe was always teased by neighborhood children on why he was a butcher, and not an inventor or a painter. Ben asked once why his family gave him that name. Leo replied my mother your grandmother always wanted me to be a great man. She said I was born with greatness, and royal blood in my veins, so I had to live up to my name and my bloodline that's why I named myself, "THE KING OF MEAT", and created my own empire.

Ben, shed a tear as he realized that he would never hear his mother tease his father again with that name or hear or see his father get red cheeks as he was teased. He almost broke down as he decided to write his full name on the affidavid. "_Benjamin Franklin Boykewich". _Save for Bunny, Frank, and David there was only one other person who knew about his famous name. That person was Adrian Lee "Boykewich"

**FLASHBACK CITY HALL OCTOBER 14, 2010**

_Benjamin Franklin, Ben you're named after one of the founding father's of our country. How come no one else nows about this, I mean Henry and Alice, Adrian laughed. They don't know, Ben cut in, my mom named me in ephigy after my dad. What do you mean, Ben she asked. Your'Dad's named Leo. My dad is named after Leonardo DaVincci. He was named after a great man so my mom decided to name me after a great man like DaVincci. So your dad is named Leonardo DaVincci Boykewich, and your're named Benjamin Franklin Boykewich, she said with laughter. I'm so glad we are having a girl because I am not naming my son Thomas Edison Boykewich, she snorted with laughter in her voice. Well the next child we have you should know that if we have a boy that is the first name on the list. Oh no, she said with frown. Well you're the one who figured it out, and it's Edison or Einstein Ben replied._

_**PRESENT DAY CORONER'S OFFICE**_

Ben smiled, as he thought about that memory about his son being born with a name like Thomas Edison, he thought about how he and his father would have tried and keep him from being so embarassed by it. But, he came back to reality and accepted the fact that his son, like his daughter would never be born to him. He acceped the fact that Adrian was no longer going to be the mother of his children. He accepted that she was also no longer his wife. He also realized that he must accept that his father and he could never talk with his son about his name, or about anything else because his father like his mother, and his daughter were all gone. Ben held back his tears, and his pain as he turned to Det. Molina, and Reuben and asked them Why? Why is my dad dead, who killed him, what did he do that made someone want to blow up his car. I don't know Ben, Det. Molina replied, but I promise you I will find out. Until then you should probably go, get some rest while we figure out this mess. Okay, Ben replied. Ben, also you should , try and sleep at a hotel tonight. I don't want to worry you but if whoever did this could plant a bomb on Leo's car they might have had something planted in the house as well. What, Ben said with an angry shock. You mean whoever killed my dad, might try and kill me too. I don't know Ben, but until I get some answers to this I don't want to take any chances, Det. Molina replied.

Ben, was now angry not only was he forced to lose his father tonight but he might be forced to lose his home as well. Betty, looked at Ben and led him outside the office, and they were soon surrounded by flashes of light, cameras, and microphones as reporters swarmed over Ben hoping to get some insight into what happened to his father. Many asked questions on whether or not it was an accident. Some asked whether or not the bomb, was some sort of mob retaliation. Mike was quick to push these people out of the way, with the help of the stranger as they made their way back to the limousine. Ben got into the backseat as the stranger got in beside him. As Bunny made her way to the other door David took her by the hand, and led her back to his car. The stranger looked at Ben, and said I am sorry to make your acquaintance, under such horrible circumstances Mr. Boykewich, but now is a time for you to know the complete truth about your father and your family. What, Ben said baffled at this man's appearance and his word's. Allow me to introduce myself he said in a thick foreign accent that resembled both Russian and Italian dialects. My name Lazarus, Lazarus Monte Cristo, I am a representative of your Great Uncle Allistair Bolshevick.

_**WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, AND YEAH I KNOW THE NAMES ARE A BIT PLAYED, AND NOT EASILY PRONOUNCED, BUT THEY ARE FOREIGN.**_


End file.
